


KyouHaba Week (2016)

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For kyouhaba week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update: I just realized its music and not magic, well at least I used plants LMAO</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Plants // Music

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I just realized its music and not magic, well at least I used plants LMAO

"Hey aren't you done with your assignment yet?" Yahaba sighed over his shoulder and watched as barely anything was even on the paper.

"No," Kyoutani replied, messing around with his pencil that was floating around the room, "why are you asking."

"Because Ken, you haven't done shit on it and you're going to fail your classes if you don't do anything." 

"I don't give a flying fuck if I pass or not."

"Well I do." Yahaba huffed and took the floating pencil, nearly breaking it into half. Which caused Kyoutani to go back to work since he knew he would probably get his ass beat. Yeah, rule number one: Don't fuck with Shigeru Yahaba. Yet of course he's the one and only one that Kyoutani wouldn't mind getting beat up by since he's one of those rare people who use plants involved in their magic while Kyoutani, could only do simple stuff like levitate and shit. He could also use fire and communicate with animals but that was it really, they were cool but he preferred the other boy's powers (not that he's gay or anything, just likes them). Now that he thought about it he wouldn't mind kissing Yahaba either-

"Hey idiot my eyes are up here, pay attention when I'm teaching you something." Yahaba flicked his forehead and pointed at the paper again.

"Why don't you use your magic on me then to make me pay attention Poison Ivy."

"First off, I'm not into DC, second I'm not a girl, third.... Why do you want me to use my magic on you."

Kyoutani just realized what came out of his mouth. "Ignore what I just said."

"Nah, if you really want that looks like I'll do it."

"Okay then kiss me after that then."

"...I'm sorry what now." Yahaba blushed and stared at him.

Honestly if there was a gun right beside him Kyoutani would have took the chance to shoot himself because, boy was he blushing. He was as red as hell itself and trust him, hell wasn't a good place to go. Let's not talk about hell though, what is he a sinner? Well maybe yes since he jacked off to Yahaba before but let's not tell anyone shall we.

"You did what now."

Shit did he say that out loud.

"Nothing, I said nothing-"

And that's when he realized he was being tied down by vines to the chair and oh boy if he wasn't turned on before, he was now. If he goes to hell again for this it's worth it because he's sinning tonight.

Yahaba squinted at him and sat down on the desk, not really minding the papers that were still on. "Alright Kyoutani, tell me exactly what you said."

So that was when Kyoutani Kentarou decided to say everything on his mind and he took a deep breath.

"If I ever called you ugly in my life I didn't mean it you're fucking pretty as hell and I mean it. You're a god to me and I call Iwaizumi that but you're pretty so you're also a god. I would gladly let you fuck me any time and you could also use your magic on me any day and any time and I would be glad with it also because I jerk off to you sometimes when I'm alone and I have the urge to always kiss you and-"

"Kentarou do me a favour and shut up because I like you also idiot, God you took forever to confess." Yahaba- no Shigeru sighed and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. Which left a very happy and satisfied Kentarou.

"So can you fuck me, Shigeru?"

"After you get your assignment."

"Fuck you."

Shigeru laughed and that was the one time Kentarou smiled and did his homework happily just for him.


	2. training camp//magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write more stuff for the very first chapter of this since I got an idea for it oh boy

The summer had started to get hot as they went to the school for their usual training camp and Yahaba had decided to look around the place since this was the first time they've been to this school. Sure he could have been practicing with the others, but curiosity killed the cat. The hallways were quiet as usual and some things about the school had changed. Like for example, some new trophies were added and a few more plants also. Yahaba continued examine everything around him and decided that he should go back soon until he heard one, tiny, sound. And that sound was the opening of a soda can. He looked around again and squinted as he saw a familiar colour of blonde and knew this was where shit was going to start.

"And why are you skipping training this time now?" Yahaba asked as he leaned against a wall, facing his back to it, and looked at him. 

"Why should I tell you when you're doing the same?" Kyoutani huffed and opened the tab on his soda before taking a drink out of it. 

"Okay listen here, unlike you I have different reasons for skipping and that reason is because I'm just looking around the school!"

"I'm still not telling you what I'm doing."

"...you're just ditching practice again."

Kyoutani stopped dead and held the can without any movement. "...no."

"Called it." He smirked.

"Shut up." Kyoutani growled and walked off, but Yahaba only followed him. He continued to walk until they reached the room where the first years were staying. Which was their room along with Watari and a few others from another school. He looked back at Yahaba. "What do you want now."

"Nothing, just following you~"

"There are other first years like Watari you know."

"But you're the only one near me."

"Whatever just leave me alone."

"Can't do that."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I said so."

Kyoutani huffed and looked out the window as he sat down somewhere and they stayed like this for a while. They both liked the silence and acknowledged it, but didn't say that since it was weird and would ruin it. 

But they both didn't know their relationship would only improve later on when they were third years, on a court full of cheers and the old third years crying as they won against their oldest enemy and after that was their alone time where they would just be normal couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to wonder f I should write the last part of this for the final day or if I should write this Greek god au thing...


	3. sports swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuck knuck its angst

It was their last year in high school when they had started dating. Yahaba was the captain of the basketball team, while Kyoutani was the captain of the soccer team. Yahaba of course was more popular with the girls because of his good looks and nice personality (even though Kyoutani knows his true side). Kyoutani used to be on the basketball team but ever since the third years had left he began to be sorta outta it. He quitted went to the soccer team after that and his personality went back to what it was before. The whole soccer team was scared of him but he was much nicer when Yahaba was around so that's why he was always at their practices. Yet it was hard for Yahaba since he and Watari were the only third years at the team and Yahaba had tried desperately to get Kyoutani back on the team.

"When will you come back?" Yahaba had asked one day and Kyoutani knew what he was asking and closed his locker with a sigh.

"I told you I'm not coming back."

"Come on, we need you, we're both lonely without you, you were our best-"

"You just want me back because I was the best player that's why." Kyoutani growled and glared at him, causing Yahaba to jump a bit in his seat.

"No, that's not really the reason. It's not like tha-"

"Then what's the real reason then, huh?"

"The real reason is...I can't...I don't know why myself actually."

"Then stop wasting my time and leave, Yahaba."

Yahaba flinched at the way he said his name and clenched his fists. "Fine then! Guess we're done then!"

"Good!"

"I never liked you anyway!" Yahaba yelled and nearly punched him.

"Neither did I!" Kyoutani hissed and grabbed his shirt collar. 

"Why don't you fucking leave then?!"

"Why don't you?"

Yahaba was about to punch him until he was dropped down and punched in the face. Usually this didn't hurt him but since it was Kyoutani, it hurt him. A lot. Kyoutani who had just realized what he had done, froze, and looked at him.

"Shigeru, I'm sorry-"

"Don't call me that." Yahaba growled and stood up, holding his cheek, as he started to cry. "Don't ever call me that again, we're done Kyoutani." He went out the door and left before crying more.

-

The next week was different. Yahaba hadn't spoken to Kyoutani for 5 days. He had tried to get the fight out of his head and always acted happy around everyone even if deep down he was still hurt. Watari asked him countless times if he was okay and he would always out a smile on his face and say he was. Lies. 

-

The following week was the day of the festival and everyone was getting ready for it. Yahaba had to help along with the others and wore a yukata to it when it was ready. He went around to many of the stands with Watari and after a few minutes later he had gotten lost. Great. He gave a small sigh and decided to look around before bumping into someone a bit shorter then him and hissed. "Watch where you're going."

"Why don't you."

And by that time he realized the source of that voice.

"...Kyoutani."

Kyoutani looked at him with a small blush and huffed. "I thought you weren't going to see me anymore."

"I'm not, I just bumped into you because I'm....I...."

"You're lost aren't you."

"....maybe."

"Fine, you can hang around with me for now then."

"That sounds good with me."

Kyoutani smiled to himself a bit, it was nice being back with the other even if they weren't dating anymore.

-

The rest of the festival was nice with just the two of them. It was like a date. A nice one where all the little things in life didn't matter. It could last forever. Then that was when it started again. Back to the beginning.

-

"Are you sure this is a good place to watch the fireworks?" Yahaba sighed as he tried his best to follow the other who was in casual clothes while he was suffering.

"Do you not trust me or something?"

"No."

"Then stop talking."

"Well unlike you I'm stuck in this and it's hard to mo-" Yahaba stopped talking and gave out a squeak as he was picked up. "W-what are you doing?"

"Carrying you there."

He was about to retort but stayed silent as he was carried to the spot and looked up at him as he placed down gently.

"You're welcome."

"T-thanks." Yahaba murmured and sat down by him as he waited for them to start. He looked over at Kyoutani again who was looking up at the stars before slowly, and hesitatingly held his hand.

Kyoutani held it back and sighed before looking at Yahaba who had started to talk.

"You know when we had that argument."

"Yeah, why?"

"I know why I wanted you back on the team."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's just different without you, I have a hard time now since you're not there and being captain is just really hard you know?"

"I know about the captain part in one too." Kyoutani huffed and looked at the stars again.

Yahaba laughed a bit and smiled. "Yeah, but that's not my point dummy. I'm just saying that it's even harder now that you're not with me as my vice captain."

'It's the same for me idiot.' Kyoutani wanted to say but didn't before looking over at the other again and blushed as he got closer to his face and kissed him softly. And they stayed like that for the rest of the festival as the fireworks were displayed, cuddling, laughing, and occasionally some kisses.

When they were over they both stood up and walked home with each other.

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"I'll go back to the team, if you want.

Yahaba smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd like that.


	4. friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I already did fighting and angst for sports swap lmao

"Are you even done with your assignment?"

"No."

"Then why are you playing Love Live."

"'Cause I don't want to do the assignment."

Yahaba could only stare at him and took away the phone, causing Kyoutani to scream.

"GIVE THAT PHONE BACK-"

"Not until you finish your assignment~" Yahaba hummed and placed the phone somewhere safe. Well until he thought it was safe until Kyoutani found it after what seems like two minutes. "...okay mother fucker you asked for it." He sighed and crackled his knuckles and tackled him. The fight lasted for s few minutes for the phone and assignment until a knock was heard at the door.

"Shigeru, is everything alright in there?"

"Yes nee-san!"

She obviously knew better though and giggled a bit before walking away from the door. Yahaba looked back at Kyoutani as he knew that she left. 

"...now finish your assignment."

"Never."

"I'm deleting your account."

"If you do I'll delete yours."

"I JUST GOT A ELI UR YOU WOULDN'T."

"I would."

"You're lucky this time." He gave the phone back and huffed before deciding to just do the assignment for him since it was easy for him.

 

 

I'm sorry this was short.


	5. domestic??? date???

Yahaba sat at the table impatiently and watched as people around him were with their dates and sighed. Damn Kyoutani always being so late, why did he have to be late now all of a sudden? He continued to look at his phone's clock and looked up as he heard a door open and watched Kyoutani come in who was dripping wet, and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." He growled as he sat down and Yahaba still continued to laugh.

"What happened that caused you to be so late oh my god."

"I had to take care of my neighbor's dogs and one of them caused me to fall into their pool."

Yahaba laughed again and nearly died.

"Shut up." 

"My answer is no, that's cute actually."

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and ordered what he wanted from the menu, and Yahaba did the same. They had a nice dinner after that and walked with each other Yahaba's house. And yeah...you can imagine the fucking sin I'm not going to write.


	6. long distance

youtani gave out a small yawn as he tried to listen to the other about what was going on and nearly fell asleep before getting woken up again.

"You can just go to sleep you know." Yahaba sighed and only stared at him like he couldn't care less what he did.

"I'm fine." He lied and went right back to his original state.

"No you're not you big idiot, you're nearly sleeping!"

"I'm literally only awake because of you."

"That's cute but Ken, you need your sleep."

"No I don't."

"You will die."

"Will...no-" and with that Kyoutani fell asleep. Yahaba looked into the camera like in the office. He gave a small sigh and decided to just let the other sleep and ended the Skype call. Kyoutani wouldn't know about this until the morning though.

\--

The next few weeks was just the usual thing, Yahaba and Kyoutani would Skype each other as usual and talk about their day and it was the same even before the day Yahaba was going back.

"How have things been so far?"

"Good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Don't really know."

"Will it be better when I go back?"

"No shit."

"Cute~"

"Shut up or I'll beat your ass."

"Kinky."

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and smiled. "Want me to pick you up?"

"Mhm."

"See you then."

"What?! That was too quick."

"I'll see you tomorrow dumbass."

"True, see ya."

And with that Kyoutani ended the call.

\--

The day after that Yahaba was on the plane for two or more hours and after that he was back in Japan. Reunited with Kyoutani and they both went home, hands intertwined with each other and a ring was on each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF KYOUHABA WEEK AND IM GOING TO WRITE THAT GREEK GOD AU THING


	7. gREEK GOD AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Day of kyouhaba week... My Greek god AU (featuring Iwaoi)

This is the the story of a three headed dog named Cerberus, or his human form's name ,Kyoutani, and a spirit who was never even supposed to die and came to the underworld. That spirit's name was Yahaba. The day Yahaba came was the day Kyoutani had changed, along with the rest of the underworld.

Our story begins when Yahaba had just arrived to the underworld and had met Kyoutani, or Cerberus. He was a very large dog with three heads but it was his duty to protect the underworld and he was quite taken by surprise when he met Yahaba.

Yahaba was an ordinary student who wasn't supposed to die, it was an accident. He shouldn't be here. He didn't want to die yet. Not yet. Not. Yet. No. This wasn't true.... Right? Right. This was an accident.

"If you're thinking this is some type of accident of you being here the you're wrong." Three voices said at the same time and gave a sigh along with it.

"Who are you? Who's speaking to me? Show yourselves!" Yahaba declared as he looked around and examined the dark place full of bones and spirits were being led somewhere. The spirits seemed to glow light blue unlike himself, who seemed more human than them, and gave off more of a whitish glow.

"Right here." The three voices said at once again and then became one. Yahaba turned his head toward the direction of it and saw a male with blonde hair (not really) and two stripes. He was wearing the same collar as the three-headed dog from earlier and had torn clothes. Not that Yahaba was complaining because damn, he had a nice body.

"Who are you?" He asked and took a small step back. Not trusting him. This place was too suspicious. Too new.

"Kyoutani Kentarou, human name. You guys call me Cerberus."

Cerberus. The name was familiar to him. Yes, he remembered now.

"Cerberus... As in Greek?" He asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"Yes. Greek. How dumb are you?" Kyoutani? Cerberus? Huffed and sat down somewhere.

Yahaba glared at him and looked down at his hands that was still glowing white along with the rest of his body. "He didn't know why he wasn't like the other spirits, so why not ask Cerbe-

"You're wondering why you're like that aren't you?" The three-headed dog or do we call him human? Yahaba doesn't know yet.

"Of course, why are they blue and not me?"

"Mm... Well I guess you did die on accident. Most of the time spirits are blue since they were destined to die but you're the first one who's white. I'll keep you for a while."

Woah, keep? That sounded fucking KINKY.

"You're thinking that's kinky, loser."

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS."

"Can't help it, they're interesting. It's the most fun I've had in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually the blue spirits have sad thoughts like 'Why am I here?' 'Will I see my parents again?' 'Have you seen my mother?' 'I should have never killed myself' and-"

"Enough! That's just too dark! I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Well sorry if I don't understand human thoughts." Kyoutani huffed (he decided on that name, it's easier for him to pronounce) and walked away.

Their relationship started to get better though later on, and eventually they became friends two weeks later, but Yahaba was still dreaming of going back to the surface world.

\---

The next month, Yahaba started to get used to the spirits and bones and such. He had Kyoutani for company and it wasn't that bad. He was pretty much a puppy who just wanted belly rubs and to be petted on the head. Yahaba liked this side of Kyoutani, especially in his human form too. He still liked to be petted and fell asleep sometimes when scratched under a specific spot under his chin. It was quite adorable to Yahaba and he thought he would live perfectly until one day, he was slowly turning to a blue spirit. They both started to panic meaning Yahaba's death was probably no accident.

"What do I do now?! Am I supposed to stay here? My mom doesn't know I'm dead! Nobody does!" Yahaba murmured to himself and panicked a lot before calming down when Kyoutani put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Relax there's a way to go back to the surface world."

"There is..? But aren't you the guardian?"

"They can replace me with another. I'll go with you."

"But why would you risk your life just to take me-" He was cut off with a kiss and his face turned incredibly red. "...oh..Oh. Oh! Y-you like me- is that why...?"

"Is that why you're not bones? Yeah. Just because I'm in the underworld doesn't mean I can't have feelings."

Yahaba laughed and kissed him a few times. "Good dog."

"Don't."

"What?"

"...lets just fucking go." He huffed and they left for Hades's room.

\--

Hades's room. Not as dark as they expected. It was actually pretty....prettier then expected but as they approached they heard a few noises. 

"Ah- Iwa- Hajime-" 

"'Iwa'? 'Hajime'?" Yahaba whispered and looked at him as they crawled on the floor.

"Hades..I mean Oikawa's boyfriend...Persephone...or Iwaizumi Hajime. I admire him. He's a good man."

"Ohh~ so there is someone you liked before me!"

"Shhh!"

Iwaizumi perked up and looked down at the panting mess below him. "Tooru, someone's here."

"What? But I was close...! Please finish me off!"

"Sorry, I'll be back okay?"

Oikawa whined and sighed. "Fine." He got up and changed into some clothes before going toward the noise with Iwaizumi who had used plants to help him get his clothes. They both looked down at the other two who were sweating nervously.

"Kyouken-chan I didn't expect you here and... Who's this?"

Yahaba looked around and sweated more. "Y-Yhaba Shigeru, I was a...accidental death and I'm turning to a blue spirit and I need some help...."

"Hm...why didn't you say so? But on a condition!"

"Condition?"

"Mhm, you have to promise to take care of Kyouken-chan for me!"

"How did you know he was going with me-"

"If he's helping you then he's going with you, but aww...I'm going to miss him...hold on. Iwa-chan can you get the key!"

"HERE'S YOUR FUCKING KEY!" Iwaizumi threw the key at his forehead so hard, it caused it to bleed. And boy. Did Oikawa scream. Yahaba and Kyoutani could only watch in terror. If you didn't think Iwaizumi was scary, now you do.

"IWAAAAA-CHAAAAAN THAT'S NOT HOW YOU HAND ME A KEEEEEY!"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be a good ruler, you'd be back to that asshole you were."

Oikawa froze and placed a hand over his mouth. "....You're right, but still...be nicer."

Iwaizumi kissed his forehead and huffed. "Whatever, just give it to them."

Oikawa hummed and looked at Yahaba who was nearly blue.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"Right, well take care of him and such, okay? Also, we'll be visiting you two so, see you!"

And with that they left to the surface world. Where a new life awaits them.

But little did Yahaba now...that his death...was actually a planned murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing more of this Greek god AU!


End file.
